1st part Another Destiny : our destiny couldn't make us together
by Xiao Shinji
Summary: Rachel yang begitu cuek tak dapat membuat hati Luhan membeku untuk tidak mencintainya / 'Jatuh Cinta? / 'A-aku juga mencintainya' batin ... / tatapan itu berbeda dari yeoja lain. Don't mind, read please?


_**ANOTHER DESTINY (Chapter 1)**_

| Title : Another Destiny | Author : Park Shin Ji dan sahabat karib saya AY|

| Main Cast |

|Xi Luhan/Luhan | Yoo Rachel (OC) | Kim Hye Ra (OC) | Oh Sehun/Sehun | Byun Baekhyun/Baekhyun |

| Support Cast : Exo Member, Choi Dong Hoon (OC), Others |

| Genre : Friendship, Romance |

| Length : Chaptered | Rating : PG |

Note : Maaf kalau ada kesamaan nama tokoh, waktu, dan tempat maaf juga kalau ceritanya kurang berkenan di hati para readers sekalian, cerita ini murni dari imaginasi saya dan sahabat saya sendiri._. maaf banyak typo. Then, Let's go to the story ~ enjoy guys

**Author POV**

Pagi hari di kota Beijing, ke-12 cowok tampan yang sibuk menata penampilannya di salon. Ke-12 cowok tampan yang dikenal dengan sebutan EXO telah siap untuk tampil di suatu ajang penghargaan besar yang diselenggarakan tiap tahunnya di Beijing. Setelah acara penghargaan itu pun berakhir Terlihat di backstage Sehun salah satu member exo sibuk membalas mention para fans nya di akun social. Salah satu fans beruntung yaitu kim hyera mendapatkan follback dari Sehun di twitter, Sekarang Hyera dapat melakukan percakapan dengan Sehun melalui DM. Kim hyera adalah fans berat Sehun atau yang biasa disebut superfan. Tetapi ada hal unik dari hyera, hyera tidak se-agresif fans lain. Hyera tetap menghargai privasi idolanya

Malam hari di airport. Ke-12 anggota EXO berangkat menuju korea. Setibanya di incheon airport, hal tak terduga terjadi. Kim Hye ra sedang menjemput sahabat karibnya yaitu Yoo Rachel. Rachel adalah pewaris saham entertainment. Ayahnya adalah seorang C.E.O S.M entertainment dimana EXO salah satu boyband naungan S.M ent. Sayangnya sahabat karib Yoo Rachel yaitu Kim Hyera tidak mengetahui hal tersebut. Keberadaan Yoo Rachel sebagai putri C.E.O S.M entertainment tidak diketahui oleh siapa pun.

"kya! Yoo Rachel di sini" Teriak sahabat karibnya, Hyera.

Yoo Rachel pun melambaikan tangannya kepada sahabatnya itu. 4 tahun merupakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk berpisah. Rachel harus melanjutkan kuliahnya di U.S.A 4 tahun yang lalu dan meninggalkan Hyera di Korea.

"bogoshippeoso Hyera-ya" sahut Rachel yang langsung memeluk erat sahabat karibnya itu yang membuat mereka menitikan air mata *author juga nangis huhu T.T #plak*

"bagaimana keadaan mu? Ya, kau tambah kurus.. hahaha" perkataan Hyera berhasil membuat sahabatnya ber-manyun ria (?)

"ini semua gara-gara tugas tau, kamu tidak pernah datang menjengukku di sana makanya kamu tidak tau. Huhuhuhuuu T.T" jawab Rachel dengan wajah yang masih manyun

"hahaha.. mianhe, aku juga sibuk dengan tugasku yang menumpuk tau" sahut Hyera membela dirinya

"pasti sibuk dengan boybandmu itu lagi? Hh~, apa kau tidak bosan dengan mereka yang hanya bermuka dua, beda off stage beda juga on stage nya" sambung Rachel dengan nada tak suka

"KYAA! Neo michyeoseo! sama sahabat sendiri bicara seperti itu" kata Hyera yang tak mau boyband kesayangannya EXO di jelek-jelekan sahabatnya yang memang tidak menyukai boyband itu.

"AHH! ITU EXO!. kyaa! Yoo Rachel temani aku untuk memotret mereka. PALLI!" Hyera dengan semangatnya yang merah berkobar gigih *author alay* menarik lengan Rachel untuk mendekat ke kerumunan yang menanti EXO di Bandara itu.

"tidak bisa kah kau memotretnya sendiri tanpa harus aku yang menemani, aku tidak suka dengan mereka" dengan malas Rachel melangkah meninggalkan Hyera, tapi tidak sempat berapa langkah tangannya di tahan oleh Hyera yang telah membuat jurus andalan puppy eyesnya untuk memelas kepada Rachel untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Dengan berat hati Rachel pun menunggunya.

Setelah EXO berjalan keluar untuk menuju van mereka yang telah menunggu di luar Bandara Rachel segera menarik lengan Hyera untuk segera meninggalkan Bandara tersebut.

"satu foto lagi yah Rachel… jebbal juseyeo" mohon Hyera

"kau sangat mencintai mereka tanpa memikirkan sahabatmu yang kecapek-an ini, baiklah hanya satu foto dan kita pergi, arraso?" jawab Rachel dengan malas

Disaat ingin meninggalkan Incheon Airport, Yoo Rachel berpapasan dengan Luhan, disaat itupun paras wajah Yoo Rachel menaklukan hati Luhan hanya hitungan 3 detik *author mulai alay lagi-_-* (note: ala love rain).

**Luhan POV**

Disaat aku keluar untuk meninggalkan Incheon Airport, seorang yeoja menarik perhatianku, dia seperti berbeda dengan yeoja lain. Yang lain begitu sibuk dengan kedatangan kami, sedangkan dia hanya mungkin sibuk menunggu temannya yang sedang memotret kami. Mata nya begitu indah, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini, aku baru melihatnya hanya dalam hitungan detik tapi dia terus muncul dipikiranku, apakah aku jatuh hati kepadanya, tapi apakah itu mungkin?

"Hyung! Gwaenchana ? Sedari tadi kau hanya melamun" perkataan sehun membuyarkan lamunanku

"ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya memikirkan seseorang" jawabku yang masih membayangkan wajah yeoja tadi

"hahaha tidak biasanya kau begini hyung, apakah itu seorang yeoja?" pertanyaan sehun, sukses membuatku salah tingkah, entah kenapa dia tetap muncul dipikiranku.

"hey hyung kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" sambung sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku

"oh.. ahhhh mmmhh… sebenarnya tadi aku melihat seorang yeoja yang begitu berbeda dengan yoeja lainnya yang ada di airport tadi. Sampai sekarang dia terus muncul dipikiranku, itu yang membuatku melamun seperti tadi" jawab ku yang mencertitakan semuanya terhadap sehun.

"apakah dia cantik, hyung? Aku jadi penasaran dengan yeoja yang telah membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadanya. Hahaha"

aku tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan sehun aku hanya bergumam tak jelas.

'Jatuh cinta?'

aku kembali bertanya pada diriku sendiri, apakah itu mungkin, aku bertemunya hanya beberapa detik, akupun tidak tau dia orangnya seperti apa

"ahhh mollaaa molla molla" teriaku depresi dengan apa yang telah ku alami beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Member lain langsung menolehkan pandangannya kepadaku dengan pandangan heran.

"ahaha, maafkan aku silahkan kalian istirahat kembali" kataku pada mereka.

"hyung, yeoja itu sangat hebat sampai membuatmu begitu depresi haha" sahut sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkahku yang tak jelas ini

"ah sudahlah, aku pusing aku ingin istirahat"

aku pun mencoba melupakan yeoja itu dan menenangkan pikiranku sejenak. Sehun hanya menanggapi perkataanku dalam diam. Malam itu terlewat begitu saja sampai di dorm dengan yeoja itu yang masih terus menghantui pikiranku.

**Author POV**

*Keesokan harinya di SM building*.

EXO sedang latihan dance lagu mereka yang akan di segera rilis. Dihari itu juga Yoo Rachel yang sedang marah berjalan di SM building dengan sombongnya (Gak sombong sih tapi dingin). Sekilas luhan kaget melihat yeoja elegant itu. Tentunya Rachel mengacaukan pikiran luhan lagi dan lagi. Alhasil semuanya kacau, luhan tidak bisa focus kelatihannya. Setelah latihan selesai pikiran luhan masih saja dikacaukan oleh Yoo Rachel.

Rachel datang ke SM building karena sikap ayahnya yang seenaknya menjodoh kan Rachel dengan namja pewaris saham ent. lain dengan tujuan untuk masa depan S.M. ent. Di saat EXO di dalam van nya menuju dorm luhan lagi lagi melihat Yoo Rachel keluar dari S.M. building. Dan Luhan pun semakin tertarik terhada kehadiran Rachel

**Sehun POV**

*Dorm*

Handphone sehun terus berbunyi notification DM di twitter dari Kim hyera

*sehun mengecek hpnya*

"nuguya?! Oh! Superfan kim hyera"

"yaa! Xi Lu Han.. Palli" Teriakku

"Liat ini! Superfanku mengajakku makan malam.. hahhahaha. Apakah dia bercanda?! Hahaaha"

Ketawaku terhenti ketika melihat gege kesayanganku luhan dengan serius menatapi ava kim hyera superfanku

"wae?"

Luhan hanya terlihat bingung menatapi ava kim hyera superfanku

"wae wae wae ? apakah dia yeoja yang kau ceritakan ketika di bandara?"

"apakah namanya Kim Hyera?"

Aku dengan serius bertanya kepada gege kesayanganku yang sedang jatuh cinta *author alay T.T kkkkkk*

**Luhan POV**

"Tidak! Sepertinya dia bukan kim hye ra superfanmu tetapi sahabatnya yang ada di avanya."

Sehun terpukau dengan kecantikan yeoja yang tadi ku ceritakan.

"Siapa? Siapakah namanya? Arrrghhh dia yang membuatku gila"

Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataanku

"wae? Apakah itu lucu? Ha?" Sehun terdiam mendengar bentakanku

"mianhae sehun-ah, just kidding :p"

**Author POV**

Luhan pun menghabiskan malamnya untuk stalking twitter kim hye ra untuk mencari tau nama dari yeoja yang selalu membayangi pikirannya. Alhasil luhan pun mengetahui nama dari yeoja itu.

'Yoo Rachel… nama yang indah untuk yeoja secantik dia' batin Luhan.

Luhan sangat sibuk memikirkan cara agar bisa bertemu lagi dengan Yoo Rachel. Wanita yang telah lama terus masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

*Seminggu kemudian*

EXO harus menghadiri fansign di daerah Gangnam. Dengan sibuk Luhan berharap agar Kim Hye ra datang ke event tersebut. Ketika event dimulai fans pun mulai berdatangan. Mata Luhan sibuk kesana kemari mencari Kim Hye ra. Yang membuat dia tidak terlalu fokus dengan acara fansign itu.

"Luhan bisakah kau sedikit focus dengan event ini?" Suho yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan yang tak karuan sejak tadi langsung menegurnya

"kau hanya sibuk sendiri, kita seharusnya professional. cobalah untuk serius" sambung Suho

"aahh maafkan aku Suho, baiklah aku akan serius dalam event kita" jawab Luhan dengan nada bersalah

Sayangnya beberapa jam berlalu Kim Hye Ra belum juga menampakan mukanya. Disaat barisan terakhir Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun, dilihatnya kim hye ra superfan sehun yang sedang berada di depan sehun.

"Kim Hye Ra-Shii" teriak luhan dengan sopan. Semua fans yang sedang mengatri kaget dan melihat ke kim hyera.

"s-saya ?" jawab hyera tak karuan karena dipanggil oleh salah satu member exo di antara banyaknya gadis

'kenapa dia bisa mengetahui namaku?' batin Hyera tak jelas

"ya kau, aku menunggumu di backstage setelah ini" ucapan luhan yang membuat semua member exo kaget.

Hyera hanya menganggukan kepala tanda setuju terhadap ajakan Luhan.

"ahh! Kau superfan ku kan? Yang sering mengirimkan DM kepadaku" sahut Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Hyera

"k-kau bisa mengenalku?" jawab Hyera dengan gugup

"ahaha, namamu Kim Hyera kan? Aku tidak melupakan nama superfanku yang menurutku cukup sopan. Ini ambil" perkataan Sehun sukses membuat Kim Hyera terbang ke langit ketujuh sambil memberikan signaturenya *author ikut dong #plak*

"a-a-ahh terima kasih banyak S-sehun-shi" sahut Hyera yang masih dengan nada gugup.

'ahh! Mimpi apa aku semalam? 2 orang member EXO menyapaku, dan malahan aku diajak ke backstage mereka Terima Kasih Tuhan' batin Hyera senang tak karuan

*backstage*

Terlihat luhan yang sedang gelisah menunggu Hyera dan mondar mandir tak jelas.

"gwaenchana hyung? Dari tadi kau terlihat sangat sibuk sendiri" sahut Kai yang mengarah ke tempat Luhan.

"ahh aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya lagi menunggu orang penting" jawab Luhan masih dengan pikiran khawatir

"baiklah hyung" Kai lalu meninggalkan Luhan sendiri. Seketika hyera datang dan Luhan pun sesegera mungkin menanyakan keberadaan Yoo Rachel.

"A-apakah Yoo Rachel bersamamu ?" Tanya luhan dengan gugup, dan berharap agar Yoo Rachel sedang bersama Hyera

'Yoo Rachel? Darimana dia mengatahuinya? Apakah mereka dekat? Tidak mungkin, Yoo Rachel sendiri yang bilang dia tidak mau dekat dengan boyband. Ah sudahlah' batin Hyera berkecamuk sendiri

"Y-ya. Dia berada di cafe tidak jauh dari sini menungguku" jawab Hye Ra yang masih bingung dengan tingkah Luhan

Sehun pun mendatangi Luhan yang telah habis berbicara singkat itu, dengan sibuk Hyera meminta foto sehun. Lalu, tanpa pamit Luhan segera lari mencari café yang dimaksud Hye Ra. Hye Ra dan Sehun bingung dengan tingkah Luhan dan langsung mengejar luhan yang sudah lari sedari tadi

"Kyaa! Kalian mau ke maa.." teriak Baekhyun yang tak di dengar sama yang diteriakkan.

'siapa cewek itu? Apakah itu pacarnya sehun? Tapi kenapa tadi dia bicara dengan Luhan? Ahh sudahlah biarkan itu menjadi urusan mereka' batin baekhyun

**Hyera POV**

Aku berlari disamping idolaku, apakah ini mimpi? Lalu aku mencubit pipiku dengan keras

"auch sakitt" ringisku akibat cubitanku sendiri

"gwaenchana?" sahut sehut yang membuatku mengarah kearahnya

"a-ah aku tidak apa-apa" jawabku agak sedikit gugup.

Setelah berlari beberapa lama, aku dan Sehun sudah berada di tempat dimana beradanya Rachel. Tapi, pandangan yang membuat aku dan Sehun heran adalah Luhan sudah duduk termenung di depan café itu dan seperti orang yang telah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

'apakah ia sedih? Apa yang terjadi?' batinku yang terus bertanya-tanya apa penyebab Luhan seperti itu.

Aku dan Sehun pun menyeberangi jalan dan menuju ke arah Luhan.

"Hyung! Gwaenchana? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" aku melihat raut wajah Sehun begitu khawatir dengan hyungnya *Hunhan ciyee._.*

"I'm not fine at all. D-dia p-pergi, dia tidak ada sehun-ah" sahut Luhan dengan nada sedih

"a-apakah yang kau maksud Yoo Rachel?" aku memberanikan diriku untuk bertanda kepadanya

"yah, dia tidak ada, dia pergi meninggalkanku lagi dan lagi" jawab Luhan masih dengan posisi tertunduk

***flashback a few minutes ago***

**Luhan POV**

'itu dia' batinku setelah melihat seorang yeoja duduk di café seberang jalan.

Akan tetapi tiba-tiba ia mengangkat telfon dan sepertinya dia berniat ingin pergi.

'tidakk, jangan dulu. Aku harus menemuimu' batinku setelah melihat yeoja itu berniat ingin meninggalkan café itu.

Aku memperlaju lariku, "ah! Sial kenapa lampunya berwarna merah disaat seperti ini" kataku dengan nada kesal.

Aku tetap mencoba melihat-lihat dia dari seberang jalan, aku berharap dia belum pergi.

"Kya! Yoo Rachel! Yoo Rachel" teriakku dari seberang jalan

sialnya lagi disaat seperti itu tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil truk panjang lewat di depanku dan itu menghalangiku untuk mengawasi Rachel di seberang sana. Setelah truk itu lewat dan lampu telah hijau pertanda bahwa aku telah bisa melewati jalan itu, tetapi rasa senangku seketika buyar aku tak melihat Rachel ada di café seberang jalan itu lagi.

'kemana dia?' batinku sambil berlari menuju café tersebut. Aku sibuk berkeliling di arah café itu, tapi nihil… dia tetap tak ada.

"Yoo Rachel! Yoo Rachel!" aku meneriakkan namanya dan berharap ia muncul dihadapanku tapi, tetap sama dia tidak ada.

"D-dia pergi lagi" aku terduduk di depan café itu, rasanya kecewa, sedih, marah kenapa ini harus terjadi lagi. Aku tidak dapat bertemu dengannya.

**Yoo Rachel POV**

_*kring..kringg*_

'appa? Kenapa ia menelfonku?' batinku setelah melihat nama yang tertera di layar handphoneku.

"nde, appa? Waeyo?" aku mengangkat telfon appa dan langsung bertanda kenapa ia menelfonku tiba-tiba.

"ahh. Andwe apaa! Shiro! Jangan paksa aku untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak suka perjodohan ini sejak awal" kataku dengan nada tinggi.

"arghh! Baiklah appa aku akan segera kesana" akhirnya aku mengalah dan mengikuti kemauan appaku.

Setelah itu aku beranjak ingin meninggalkan café itu, 'ahh kenapa tidak ada banyak taksi lewat jalan ini? Biasanya banyak' batinku melimpahkan semua kemarahan dalam diam.

"apakah aku harus menunggunya di sebarang jalan itu?" aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, dan ingin melangkahkan kaki untuk menyeberangi jalan itu, tiba-tiba saja lampu jalannya berwarna merah.

'ah. Sudahlah aku menunggu taksi disini saja' batinku malas

'ahh itu taksinya akhirnya' batinku lega karena tidak harus lebih lama menunggu dengan keadaan berdiri lagi.

"truk ini begitu panjang sampai-sampai aku tidak melihat sisi dari seberang jalan ini" aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri tak jelas yang menunggu taksi itu mengarah ke tempatku

Tiba-tiba disaat ingin memasuki taksi itu aku mendengar suara seseorang yang tengah memanggil namaku.

"Kya! Yoo Rachel! Yoo Rachel" teriak seseorang entah dimana.

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke segalah arah, tetapi aku tak mendapatkan orang itu. '

ah sudahlah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja' batinku. Akupun menyuruh supir taksi itu untuk segera pergi ke S.M building dan bertemu appa

"appa paling tau menyuruh dan mengancam saja. Tidak pernah pikirkan perasaan anaknya ini" kataku pada diri sendiri dengan kesal.

Akupun mengirim pesan minta maaf kepada Hyera karena tidak bisa menunggunya dan pulang bersama-sama.

***end of flashback***

**Author POV**

*_kringg..kringg*_

_From : Bestie Rachel_

_Mianhae aku tidak bisa menunggumu, _

_aku tadi di panggil appa untuk menemuinya_

_bisakan kau pulang sendiri? _

_aku berjanji akan menuruti satu permintaanmu lain hari._

_Byee bestiee ~_

'ah pantas saja Luhan seperti ini' batin Hyera

"mmm, tadi dia sedang ada urusan dengan appanya jadi dia harus pergi, dia barusan mengirimiku pesan minta maaf karena harus pergi buru-buru" Hyera memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka bertiga

"sudahlah hyung. Kalian pasti akan bertemu suatu saat nanti" sahut Sehun dengan menarik lengan Luhan agar berdiri

"Sehun-ah aku ingin pulang, aku ingin mengistirahatkan pikiranku sejenak, aku terlalu pusing" kata Luhan terhadap Sehun

"terima kasih Kim Hyera-shii atas pemberitahuannya, aku dan Sehun harus pergi" sambungnya dan berpamitan pada Hyera.

Setelah mereka sailing berpamitan mereka pun pergi pulang ke tempat masing-masing.

*backstage*

Setibanya mereka berdua kembali di backstage, seseorang telah mengomeli mereka.

"kalian darimana saja? Kepulangan kita dibatalkan karena kalian berdua pergi tanpa pamit membuat manager hyung khawatir" kris mengangkat suara mengomeli dua twin ini (?)

"mianhae kris, aku dan Sehun tadi pergi tanpa pamit" sahut Luhan minta maaf masih dengan nada yang sedih

"k-kau kenapa ? apa yang terjadi sama Luhan, Sehun-ah?" kris pun tak melanjutkan mengomeli mereka karena prihatin dengan Luhan yang tampaknya lagi sedih.

"aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kecapek-an" jawab Luhan yang tak ingin membernya khawatir karnanya.

"kenapa suasananya begitu mellow? Ayolah ceria kembali" sahut lay yang datang dari exoplanet dengan muka innocentnya(?) *author gaje-_-*

"palli! Van kalian sudah siap kita akan kembali ke S.M building" manager hyung memecahkan ke-mellowan di antara mereka (?).

Mereka pun memasuki van mereka dan kembali ke S.M building. Keadaan van mereka begitu hening, tak ada yang mengeluarkan satu patah katapun. Tidak biasanya van ini hening seperti ini kecuali penghuninya sedang istirahat *author gagal ba horror.-.* akhirnya kris tidak tahan dengan rasa pipisnya eh salah #plak, dengan rasa penasarannya ia pun bertanda kepada Sehun apa yang telah terjadi terhadap Luhan, Sehun pun menceritakan semuanya dengan kris sembari member lain yang menguping pembicaraan mereka kecuali Luhan yang soul-less *separuh jiwaku pergiii~ #authorditendangreaders* mereka baru mengetahui bahwa penyebab luhan seperti ini adalah seorang yeoja yang bahkan tak mengenal Luhan.

"yoeja memang seperti itu, carilah yoeja lain. Masih banyak yang tidak akan membuatmu seperti ini" sahut kris yang mencoba berbicara dengan Luhan. Yang ditanggapi Luhan dengan diam

Tiba-tiba Luhan terperanjat seperti melihat setan (?) sesaat meraka sampai di S.M building ia melihat seseorang.

'Rachel? Yah, itu Rachel!' batin Luhan bersemangat.

"Yoo Rachel! Yoo Rachel!" teriak Luhan dari dalam van, tetapi hasilnya Rachel tidak mendengar teriakan Luhan.

"apakah itu yeojamu? Dia begitu cantik" Tanya kris yang terpukau dengan kecantikan Rachel

"kau jangan mencoba merebutnya!" jawab Luhan yang langsung memberikan stare tajam terhadap kris.

"ahah iyaa mianhae aku tidak akan mengambilnya darimu" kris yang tak ingin berurusan dengan Luhan karena yeoja pun memundurkan niatnya untuk lebih mengenal Rachel.

Tapi, ada seorang lagi yang terpukau dan tak memperdulikan perkataan Luhan yang melarang membernya merebut yeoja itu.

'D-dia begitu lebih cantik dari fotonya, a-aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padanya' batin Sehun yang bergejolak karena cinta *author mulai alay lagi hahuu u.u*

'maafkan aku Luhan hyung, dia juga telah merebut hatiku secepat dia merebut hatimu di Airport lalu' batin Sehun lagi yang tampak tak mau kalah terhadap Luhan.

*sementara itu*

Rachel telah memasuki Ferrari merah yang terparkir di depan S.M bulding, yang merupakan mobil dari pria yang akan dijodohkan dengannya yaitu Choi DoongHoon.

'appa begitu keras kepala' batin Rachel kesal dengan perlakuan appanya itu.

"apakah kau senang dengan perjodohan ini ?! apakah kau gila ? kau akan menikahi orang yang sama sekali tidak tertarik denganmu !" teriak Rachel dengan kesal

"a-ak..."Choi Doonghoon ingin menjawab.

Perkataan Doonghoon terhenti ketika Rachel keluar dengan dingin dari mobil ferrarinya itu.

Bertepatan keluarnya Rachel dari mobil Ferrari, Luhan tepat berada di depan Rachel.

"Yoo Rachel-shii.." panggil luhan dengan lembut.

Dengan dingin Rachel menatap mata Luhan.

TBC


End file.
